How to Train Your Zombie
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: "You can train a zombie in the same way you train a dog," Eliza explained. "He's developed a learned behavior, conditioning, all that shit. Every time you wear your cheer uniform, you guys have sex. So now his Zombie—and more importantly his body—associated your uniform with sex, and he gets insatiably horny." (there's a lot of smut, be warned!)
1. How to Train Your Zombie

**Warning, this work contains extreme levels of smut. Like, there's 10% plot and 97% smut. That doesn't even equal 100, which is just how much smut there is. Not for the faint of heart. Proceed with caution. (P.S. there will be a part 2)**

* * *

Everything had been great, at least the first three years they had been together. Zed loved most everything about Addison—her smile and her eyes and her hair and all her great physical aspects, along with her bubbly personality and her cute laugh and how she just makes everything so much happier and brighter.

And, during winter break their junior year, they had taken things even further. Addison had invited Zed along on her family's annual ski trip in Colorado, which happened to be where they first had sex. Details aside, Zed had been a lot more apprehensive than Addison and his Z-band had shorted for a brief moment (no one was hurt and it had been for less than a minute).

They had sex in Seabrook for the first time the following summer. Addison's parents had gone out for the night, and it was the first day Zed was without his cast (after breaking his leg skiing).

Over the next few months, most times they were left alone ended in sex. The first few times hadn't been the best, sure, but it definitely got better the more they did it.

Zed would probably say that the best time they'd ever had sex was in October their senior year—which is coincidentally where this story starts.

Addison finished cheer practice a good 15 minutes before Zed finished football. It usually meant she'd spend extra time with freshmen working on their form or she'd wait for him either in her car or by the locker room. That day, Addison had been waiting inside the guys locker room.

It wasn't even a strange sight, having her in there. Zed usually got in a good while after everyone had already changed, which meant that it was usually him and Addison a maybe a few strays. When he got in that day, most of his teammates had left or were leaving. Addison was sitting by his locker and copying his notes (or something like that, he couldn't really tell), his locker door cracked open and some of his stuff spilling out.

Zed leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey Addy," he greeted.

"Hey Babes," Addison replied. She scooted over to give him easier access. "Have fun bashing heads and pinning guys to the ground?"

Zed clicked his tongue, pulling his bag out of the locker. "You know it," he said, beginning to strip off his padding. "Your house or mine?" he asked.

Addison was quiet for a minute. Zed glanced at her curiously; she was quietly packing her bag, zipping it closed and standing up. She patted down her skirt, leaning against the locker 'casually'. "Well, I'm pretty sure your dad is at work."

Zed nodded. "That's true."

"And Zoey is probably at home already," she added, and Zed nodded again. She took a step closer to him; Zed shifted to face her more, raising a curious eyebrow like he already knew where this was going. "Now I do believe my mother has several meetings this afternoon, which means she won't be home 'til late."

Zed nodded along; Addison reached forward, looping her fingers in his waistband and pulling him closer. "My dad won't be home until late today as well."

Zed hummed in response, cradling his girlfriend's jaw in his hand and leaning down. "I think you can do the math," she breathed out, Zed swallowing the last of her words in a kiss.

Addison wrapped her arms around Zed's neck, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. At the same time, he pushed her against the lockers, held her thigh with one hand and pushing on the lockers with the other. She bit his lip affectionately, pulling on the ends of his hair.

They moved fast in a jumble of limps and desperate kisses. Addison tugged on his shirt, rubbing the skin of his abdomen. Zed pulled back enough to let her get his jersey off, leaning in to kiss her again only to be stopped by his gear.

"Shit," he muttered.

Addison pulled on his hair, trying to get his lips back on hers. "Addy, we can't do this here," he told her. Addison whined as he let her down, pouting up at him. "We're in the locker room at school. If someone walks in we'll both get in serious trouble."

"Then get changed, so we can have sex in the privacy of my bedroom."

* * *

Zed and Addison had barely made it into the house before they were all over each other.

Depending on the scenario, sex between them was either teasingly, deliberately slow filled with hot but gentle passion; or fast, rushed, rigid, rough, and hard sex. The second one rarely happened unless it was a situation like this, where they had a limited time to themselves and had spent a good amount of time before teasing each other.

Zed had his girlfriend pinned against the wall, pressing hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her hands roaming all over him, throwing off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head.

Zed had enough sense to pull back, taking a second to catch his breath before asking, "Bedroom?"

"Fuck it," Addison breathed out. "Where do you keep your condoms?"

"Backpack." Zed leaned in and kissed below her ear, sucking long and slow on the sensitive spot. Addison moaned loudly, her head rolling back against the wall.

"Stop it," she hissed. Zed laughed lightly, pulling back and letting her legs fall to the ground. "Go find you bag, grab a condom. I'm going to my room. Scream if you find one."

Zed grinned, turning to go back to the front door. Addison ran to and up the stairs, rushing into her room. She went through the drawers where she kept anything she wanted to hide from her parents: there were four different drawers across her room with strategically hidden compartments for all her personal stuff—like the lingerie she wasn't supposed to have or sex toys she had used before they had started having sex.

"Found one!" Zed called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Zed caught her at the bottom of the stairs, picking her up and spinning her around. Addison kissed him hard, grinding her body again Zed's while he carried her across the room to the kitchen. He sat her on the table, passed her the condom as he went to getting his pants off.

When Addison went to pulling her cheer top off Zed stopped her. "Um, Addy, would you mind if you kept it on?"

Addison grinned at him, rolling the condom onto his hard cock. "You gotta fuck me real good if we're gonna do this here and now like this," she said, gesturing to her uniform.

Zed hiked up her skirt, pulled down her spandex shorts and panties, which she then kicked off from her ankles. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips in another searing kiss. He guided his erection into her, both of them releasing low moans at the connection.

Zed fucked her at a steady rhythm, more focused on depth and roughness than speed, driven by Addison's gasps and moans that were muffled by his own lips. He pulled his lips away, releasing her cries of passion to the air.

Zed moved a hand from holding her ass to between their bodies, rubbing his finger against her clit. " _Zed!_ " she cried, arching up against him. Her eyes were screwed shut as her body quaked with orgasm. Zed groaned out loud as her pussy spasmed and tightened around his pounding member, attempting to push it out while he continued his penetration, jabbing back into her.

Zed pulled out of her suddenly, making her squeak in surprise. He picked her up by her waist, his throbbing member grinding against her slick folds. "Wha-What're you doing?" she managed to get out, still a bit hazy from post-orgssmic bliss.

"Let go of me," Zed said as an answer, batting at her legs around his waist. As soon as her feet were on the ground he turned her by her waist. Addison's squealed as he bent her over the table, lifting her skirt over her ass.

Addison looked back at him with a grin. "Oh I see what you're do— _oooh_ fuck! _Oh_ , oh my god!"

Addison let out a string of curses as Zed moved in and out of her snatch. The new position allowed him to pound into her deeper. She grunted as she thrust her ass back to meet his hips. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she grunted in time with his thrusts.

Zed grabbed her neck and pulled her up, her back arching up. He leaned down to kiss her neck hard, sucking and biting at the tender skin. " _Yes_!" she moaned out loudly. "Fuck me! Bite me! Don't fucking stop Zed don't stop!" He bit her neck hard, holding back just enough that he wouldn't actually eat her flesh or make her bleed.

He sucked and bit hickeys along her neck. Zed fucked her harder, drawn on by Addison's moans and cries of ecstasy. "Fu-fuck, Zed!" she cried out as her body quaked with orgasm. The clench and release of her pussy stirring him to pound her snatch harder, bringing himself to his own orgasm.

Once they had gotten down from their highs they slumped onto the floor, laying together with their tangled limbs and breathing hard. Addison lay on top of her boyfriend with her head nestled in his neck. After a quiet minute she asked him, "So you've fantasized of fucking me in my uniform, huh?"

Zed laughed tiredly. "I don't judge your obsession of being bitten, Addy." His eyes were closed as if he were planning on taking a nap on the kitchen floor.

"Not judging, it was hot," she clarified. "It felt like…like we were fucking where we weren't supposed to."

"Like the kitchen table?"

Addison playfully hit his chest. "Like school, Zed," she explained. Zed hummed in acknowledgement so Addison went on with her explanation. "I've always wanted that, you know? The Zombie Safe Room is like number one on my list of places we aren't supposed to be that would be great to fuck in."

"You have a list?"

Before Addison could answer there was a knock at that door. Addison glanced at Zed and whispered, "Maybe if we're quiet enough they'll leave."

As if he heard her, Bucky screamed from the outside of the door, "I know you're home Addison. I have a key so if you don't open the door I will."

Addison groaned and got off of Zed, stretching up. "I'll get the door nice and slow to give you time to get dressed, Babe."

* * *

"It reeks of sex in here."

Addison rolled her eyes. She walked ahead of Bucky to the kitchen where Zed was, catching him as he finished buttoning his pants up. Bucky just groaned, clearly not missing the sight.

Zed just smiled innocently, pulling out a chair from the table and sighing dramatically. Zed took being tired after sex to another level. He was ready to pass out anywhere, which sometimes meant he wouldn't even make it to the bed before falling asleep.

Bucky pointed at Addison. "You are very loud. I could hear you from the car." Addison felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. She hadn't known Bucky was coming over.

He then pointed at Zed. "And you need to take less time to cum. I was out there forever, waiting for you to finish because I _did not_ want to see that."

Zed was less embarrassed, simply shrugging.

Bucky's face screwed in disgust. "Seriously, go open some windows. When your dad gets home I don't think he'd appreciate his fucking kitchen smelling like sex." He walked around the kitchen giving it an inspection. Meanwhile Zed went around and opened all the possible windows. "And seriously? The kitchen table? People eat there, you know."

Addison rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm seventeen Bucky, I don't need you babying me. I can have sex if I want to."

Bucky barely glanced at her. "You both need a shower. I don't care if you go in together just get rid of the sex smell."

Zed locked eyes with Addison across the room and gave her a seductive smile. Addison grinned at him, then looked to address Bucky. "Well come back and clean later," she told him with a grin before heading up to the stairs. Zed was a little more than a few paces behind her, dropping his bag in her room before following her into the bathroom.

He handed her her panties and her spandex shorts. "You know your panties were on those little cubbies in the wall? Hanging off a vase?"

Addison laughed at that. "They're so wet too," he pointed out.

"That's what happens when your sexy hot boyfriend is such a tease," she retorted.

Zed raised an eyebrow at that. "Sexy hot, huh?"

Addison grinned. She turned on the shower water before starting to undress, dropping her clothes in the hamper and telling Zed he could do the same.

"I have the sexiest, hottest boyfriend in all of Seabrook," Addison said cheekily.

Zed pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper; the exposed skin drew in Addison's attention. "I—as do many other females and males in Seabrook—love the sight of your bare chest," she pointed out. "And I'm sure lots of those people would love to see you completely naked."

Zed laughed lightly (and a little awkwardly), pulling down his pants and boxers all at once. "Only I get the pleasure though," she finished. She stepped closer to him, stood on her toes and kissed him, slow and sweet and gentle.

Addison pulled away before it could get too intimate. Zed leaned against the counter, watching her as she got undressed—in her most teasing way, might he add. She had barely changed since freshman year, getting a little fuller here and there. Here and there meaning her boobs, because Zed loves her boobs; and her ass, because she _did_ her squats.

Zed grinned at her once she was fully naked, taking her hand and pulling her flush against him. "My god, you look delicious," he whispered huskily, leaning in and attaching his lips to hers again.

They made out for several minutes before Addison pulled back, face red and lips puffy. "I don't wanna waste any time with you," she said. "I wanna have hot, steamy shower sex."

Zed raised an eyebrow at that. "No condom?"

Addison shook her head. "My period is coming tomorrow anyway. Plus, I've been on birth control since I was thirteen. We'll be fine for this one time."

"Are you sure?"

Addison just rolled her eyes fondly. "Yes I'm sure," she said. She pulled him into the shower, closed the curtain behind him before pulling him under the spray of water. "Now let's have some steamy shower sex before my parents come home."

* * *

The Zombie Safe Room was a great place to have lunch dates, hide from people, and make out. And based on how things were going it was going to end up a spot for a quick fuck during school.

Like most school days Addison was in her cheer uniform. She had been the one to pull him out of his third period, saying that the nurse needed him. The nurse never really checked her emails or did her job thoroughly, so it was an easy out and Zed knew exactly what Addison had in mind.

"I'm guessing we'll be exploring the list of school fucking places?" Zed asked teasingly.

Addison grinned at him, pulling the door to the Safe Room open and shoving Zed inside. The door closed and secured behind them; Addison jumped up into his arms, kissing him hard as she toyed with his jeans. She dry humped against Zed's hardening member as he carried her over to the stretcher.

Addison pulled back from his mouth and said giddily, "I wanna ride your dick, Zed. Will you lemme ride your dick? Please?"

Zed just laughed and lay down on the stretcher, pulling his pants and boxers down enough to release his erection. "Condom?" he asked.

"We'll be fine today," Addison stated. "Right? You're fine with that, right?"

Zed nodded, pulling her down for another searing kiss. "No more after this though, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said in a rush.

She raised up, moving her shorts and panties to the side before lowering herself onto his dick with a groan on both parts. Addison swiveled her hips around slowly, taking a minute to get used to him buried deep inside her.

Addison leaned back—with her hands on his thighs and her back arched out—and rode him hard. They didn't know how much time they'd have until someone noticed they weren't at the nurse, and besides she knew they both wanted to get off quickly.

Zed savored the way she bounced on his cock, her boobs bouncing slightly with each thrust under her top. He could make out her hard nipples through all the fabric, turning him on more. He grunted in response every time her ass hit his thighs. Her pussy was so wet and dripped all over his pants and shirt. Zed reached forward and into her panties, seeking out her clit.

"Oh god!" Addison cried out, feeling him press his thumb against her little button.

As he rubbed her clit rough and fast, Addison felt her own orgasm building. Quickly, she moved his hand from inside her underwear and turned around so that he was staring at her ass. She ground and bounced on his hard member, moaning and groaning deliciously and grinning her clit somewhat against his balls.

Zed reached forward and groped her ass, still covered by her spandex and her panties and her skirt. Not long after they both came, shaking in each other's grasp.

"Fuck," Addison breathed out. "That was so good."

Zed made a noise in agreement. He felt his cock going soft already, soon after flopping out of her snatch, still gushing her release and his.

They could hear the bell ring in the Safe Room and both perked up at the sound. Addison lifted off his pelvis and adjusted her clothes and his. "We'd better go," she told him, climbing off the stretcher. "Ms. McBridge will not be as dense Mr. Hazel."

* * *

"Dude, you have a boner like, all the time," Eliza told him.

"Really I hadn't realized," Zed stated sarcastically.

Eliza just rolled her eyes. "Is that healthy? When's the last time you called your doctor?"

"It's nothing serious," Zed said. "I have a boner because I'm horny. I'm horny 'cause I have a sexy girlfriend who makes me horny."

"Addison's not even around," Eliza pointed out.

"I just had class with her. You should see her in there, god. Her skirt rides up on the chair and I can see the edge of her shorts. Oh my Z, she wasn't wearing her shorts today and she has on this lacy panties—"

"Don't cum in your boxers," Eliza teased.

Zed blushed lightly.

"I'm just saying, every time I see you you're sporting a…" she waited for the few people approaching to pass before continuing, "a hardon. Doesn't seem very normal to me."

"I'm fine," Zed told her. "I gotta go to class."

* * *

Zed peered around the hall corner, making sure it was empty before slipping into the supply closet, pulling Addison in behind him. Before she could hike up her skirt, Zed had pushed her down to her knees.

With a smirk and raised eyebrow, Addison undid his jeans and pulled them down a few inches, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his erection. "It's this kinda party, huh?" she teased lightly. She leaned forward and kissed the drooling head, making Zed sigh and relax his body.

"Look who's excited to see me," she said with a smile.

She wrapped her small hand around his member, slowly stroking it up and down and drawing out a low moan from Zed. "So big and hard," she went on. "All swollen and purple, drooling that sweet, sweet precum."

Zed frowned and leaned back against the wall. "We gotta make this fast," he breathed out. "We have history."

"Yeah yeah," Addison waved him off. "Just let me marvel my favorite plaything some more."

Addison squeezed around his head, grinning as more pre oozed out. "Ngh," Zed groaned out. "Addy."

Addison smiled up at him then leaned forward, sucking the swollen head into her mouth. When it came to cocksucking, Addison took the crown (not that he'd ever experienced head from anyone else).

She swirled her tongue around his head for a minute, using her hand to pump the rest of his cock. Then she forced herself down his length, bobbing her head on the member while licking all around it.

"Oh god," Zed groaned, knitting his fingers in her white hair and guiding her down the length of his dick.

She slurped and gagged on his cock in her mouth. With her hands she fondled his hot sack, pressing into the tender flesh just enough to make him cry out her name. Addison loved having him at her mercy, coming undone with her hands and her mouth. He wasn't even thrusting into her, more focused on the feeling of her sucking him like a jammed straw and licking around his member like a cherry lollipop.

Addison smiled, her mouth full of dick, her cheeks red and hollowed out, the skin around her mouth and chin covered in saliva. Zed groaned and came, shooting his thick load in her mouth. Addison swallowed his load quickly, then pulled off his member once it started going soft.

Addison stood up and grinned, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his for a kiss. Zed could taste the faint saltiness of his cum on her lips but said nothing. Addison kissed him softly for a few minutes, giving him to to catch his breath and recuperate.

She pulled away from him not long after, a giddy smile on her face. "I gotta get back to class, see you there," she told him. "Wait five or six minutes before coming in too."

* * *

"You've been benched," Principal told them. "Both of you. You've been skipping classes and your grade point average has dropped in the last few weeks. You cannot participate in extracurriculars with a GPA below 2.5, and your both ghosting it."

"Benched?" Addison asked. "But…but I'm captain."

"You should've thought of that before letting your grades slip," Principal Lee told her. "You can go to the game but you cannot cheer. Bring your grades back to a C-average and then we can talk."

Zed frowned and glanced at Addison briefly. She looked crushed beyond belief, and he felt guilty. They both had bombed their recent history test—it was definitely correlated with how often they skipped class for a quick fuck.

"And I feel the need to remind you both," Principal Lee went on, "that any student caught in incriminating sexual positions on campus and especially during operational hours are due for punishment as extreme as expulsion."

Zed and Addison both nodded in understanding. She was on to them, but couldn't do anything without evidence. And cameras in classrooms and now the Zombie Safe Room were against the law. She must have seen them on the hall cameras, sneaking around.

Principal Lee sent them on their way and they left her office, walking down the hall a few feet apart.

"I gotta beg for a retake," Addison said, more to herself than anything. She looked up at Zed and said, "I need to cheer. I—are you seriously hard right now?"

Zed blushed slightly. "I-I can't help it," he admitted. "It's weird, I've never been this…" he glanced around then whispered, "sexually aroused before. I don't even get super exhausted anymore. It's so weird."

"Who would've thought sex would screw us over, huh?" Addison muttered. "We gotta get our grades up to keep on playing. I'm gonna ask Eliza to tutor me, you should do the same."

"Not at the same time of course," Zed added. "Otherwise we'd never get anything done."

Addison nodded. She glanced at his hardon and grinned slightly. "I mean, you're obviously hard. We should probably take care of that."

* * *

Football let out early on Tuesday, so Zed found himself lingering around the gym doors and waiting for cheer practice to end. Addison noticed him the second he came in, grinning at him and finishing up with the group she was working with before jogging over.

"Hey," she greeted cheerily. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You finished already?"

"Yeah," Zed said. "Take your time, don't worry about me."

"No, we'll run through our routine again and I'll call it quits for today," she said with a smile. "You can sit in the bleachers if you want."

Zed nodded and moved to the bleachers. He sat there for a while, doing nonsense on his phone while vaguely listening to his girlfriend as she instructed them around. Once the music started though, he couldn't help but watch them as they went through—more specifically Addison.

There was just something about the way she moved that drove him wild. He tried his best to not stare like a creepy but he couldn't help his growing erection.

"Okay guys, I think this is a good place to stop," Addison said. "Go home, lick your wounds. Same time tomorrow, maybe a little longer."

Zed moved his backpack into his lap as the cheerleaders fanned out, collecting their stuff from against the walls and the bleachers and the locker room. Addison went up to him with her bag on her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Don't you have to lock up?"

Addison nodded. "I'm about to kick them all out. You have everything?"

Zed nodded and stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Addison ushered everyone out of the gym and locked the main doors. Then she gave Zed one of the keys and said, "Can you go lock up the boys' locker room? I'll be in the girls' room."

Zed nodded and did as he was told, making sure the locker room was empty then locking the doors. He went to the girls' room, cracking the door open and calling, "Addy? Are you alone in there?"

"Yeah!"

Zed went in and around the corner, seeing Addison collecting her belongings from her locker. With the way she was bending her over, her skirt had rode up to reveal most of her ass and her pink panties. Zed has to bite his lip to stay quiet, to not whimper or say anything. He can feel his cock throb in his pants and moves over to her.

He got close enough that his hardon pressed against her ass and she jumped in surprise. "My god, you're hard again?" she asked in an amused voice. "We had sex three times today."

"Where are you shorts?"

"I wasn't gonna stunt today so I let one of the freshman who stunts use them," Addison said. Addison stood up and pressed her back against his. "Does it ever go down?"

"Not when you're around," Zed said. Addison ground her ass into his member and Zed stifled a groan.

"I think there's something I can do about your little problem," she whispered to him.

"We…we can't," Zed said regretfully. "If we get caught we can be expelled."

"The gym doors are locked, the door to the outside is currently locked. Only the janitor has keys and he's not scheduled to come around for another two hours." Addison said.

She leaned down and into her locker, pulling out a condom from her backpack. She passed it back to Zed, continuing to tweak her ass on his erection. Zed let out a low growl at the friction. He pulled his hips back and undid his pants, pulling out his dick and rolling on the condom.

"Ready?"

Addison reached between her legs and moved the crotch of her panties to the side, feeling Zed press the head against her dripping slit. "Yeah, give it to me."

* * *

No one was supposed to be in the student parking lot during school hours. Which is why Addison's car was a perfect place for a mid-morning sex session.

They hadn't even made it to second period before Zed had gone up to his girlfriend in the hall, kissing her neck and hinting at skipping for some well deserved alone time. It was risky, considering the conversation they'd had with Principal Lee literally days before.

"You're always so hard," Addison said with a smile, his dick buried in her pussy. "We could get in so much trouble."

"Then we'd better make this fast," he muttered. "God this skirt ruins me."

Addison moaned and rocked her hips against him. Zed lifted his hands from her ass to her hair, pulling her down for a rough kiss.

* * *

"I need your help."

"Listen Addison, you're cute and all, and I may be gay, but you have a boyfriend for that."

Addison just rolled her eyes. "I have a serious problem I'm not sexually frustrated," she argued.

Eliza laughed lightly. "I was just teasing," she said. "What's up?"

"It's Zed," Addison said. "Don't tell him I said this, but he's like, always horny. Like constantly. Everytime I see him he's hard."

Eliza nodded. "Have you, I dunno, pointed it out to Zed?"

"He pointed it out to me," Addison explained. "Don't get me wrong, I love fucking him. Especially when we're not supposed to in places we shouldn't. And he's like really good at it too. But I don't think it's normal to be hard that often."

"And Zed refuses to go to his doctor about it, huh?"

Addison nodded. "I just want to make sure there's nothing wrong with him," she admitted. "He's not just great for physical reasons, but he's a great guy. I…I don't want to lose him."

Eliza nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. I got your back, Cheerleader."

* * *

All the classrooms were empty and everyone was in lunch. It made the chemistry lab the perfect place to hide away. Bent over one of the lab benches with a dick pounding in and out of her snatch.

Addison was kneeling on a stool with her elbows propped up and the bench and Zed behind her. Her shorts and panties were just in arm's reach on her bench and their backpacks sat on the floor, both partially opened and disheveled from searching for a condom.

" _Mm_ , Zed," Addison moaned. "Eliza's texting you."

"What'd she say?"

Addison turned his phone around, taking a minute to read the message. She laughed a little that was drowned out by a soft moan. "She-she said that she's looking for us and— _oh_ , right there!"

Zed couldn't help but chuckle slightly. He slowed down until he was barely moving, gently easing his way in and out much to her dismay.

"What's Eliza say?" Zed asked.

Addison groaned but looked st his phone again. "She needs to talk to us," she told him. "Urgently. But she can wait, I'm a little busy getting fucked."

Zed laughed again. "I think we should probably go see her," he said.

"No!" Addison whined. "We can't!…You're still hard! And I'm still horny!"

Zed couldn't help but laugh again, bringing up the he pace of his hips. Addison groaned and let her head drop. " _Fuck_ , so good!"

* * *

"You've trained Zed," Eliza stated.

"Trained?"

"You can train a zombie in the same way you train a dog," Eliza explained. "He's developed a learned behavior, conditioning, all that shit. Every time you wear your cheer uniform, you guys have sex. So now his Zombie—and more importantly his body—associated your uniform with sex, and he gets insatiably horny."

"I'm not insatiably horny," Zed argued.

"You don't know what insatiable means."

"He can't be insatiably horny," Addison argued. "We have sex, and he's not horny."

"Until he sees you again, and his Zombie—and body—think 'sex' and he gets hard," Eliza explained.

"So how do we fix it?" Zed asked. "I don't have the money to buy that many condoms, and Addison wears her cheer uniform like, everyday."

Eliza shrugged. "Try conditioning him into associating something else with sex."

"I'm not a dog, Eliza."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "You asked for my help, and this is the easiest way I can explain it to you."

"Or, and this is just an idea, maybe not have sex in the middle of the school day," Bree suggested. "When I had a dog and I accidentally messed up his feeding schedule, I just wouldn't feed him at the times he got hungry. Eventually he learned to get hungry and appropriate feeding times."

"Stop associating me with dogs!" Zed exclaimed in frustration.

Addison patted his arm comfortingly. "Look, what they're saying makes some sense. Which would you prefer? It is _your_ body."

"I…" Zed glanced around and blushed. "I don't wanna talk about this with everyone listening," he muttered.

Addison nodded. "Let's go to the Safe Room," she suggested.

"Sexual hotbed, training grounds," Elisa pointed out. "And you're in your uniform! Are you trying to keep conditioning him?"

Zed rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm not an _animal_ , Eliza," he hissed. "I'll be fine."

"I can see your boner through your jeans," Eliza pointed out.

Addison stood up, shouldered her bag and took his hand in her own. She didn't say anything to them as she lead them out of the cafeteria and to the Safe Room.

"No sex," she told him. "We're talking."

"I'm not an animal, Addison," Zed told her. "Stop talking to me like I'm a stupid in that condescending voice."

"I—I'm not," Addison stammered. "I mostly said it to convince myself. So that I wouldn't come onto you. Because this whole 'conditioning' thing is my fault."

Zed sighed, sitting against the gurney. "It's more like both our faults," he grumbled. "We gotta fix this, 'cause I can't keep getting boners during games. It feels weird."

Addison sat down beside him, leaning against his side. "Not the fucking right after games," Addison pointed out. "Somehow you go two whole rounds, sometimes three. Right after playing nearly a full game. It's so fucking good."

"Stop getting all horny," Zed said.

"I am not," she protested.

"Yes you are, I can smell your pussy getting wet," Zed said. "And you're biting your lip the way you do and trying to subtly squeeze your legs together to get some friction on your aching clit. And I bet your nipples are hard under your top. And—"

"Zed," Addison said, cutting him. "You are making it _really_ hard to not climb up on you and ride you until your brain is mush."

"I think you mean until your brain is mush," Zed corrected.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then: "Zed, your hand." Zed glanced down and saw his hand under her skirt.

"I think my Zombie has some ideas," Zed said. "I don't even recall doing that."

He couldn't even feel his right arm, let alone know what was going on. No doubt it was his Zombie fucking with him, trying to get sex and knowing Zed was holding out on him. By the spreading black veins on his arm he knew he was right.

"We can't have sex," Addison said forcibly. "You need to stop thinking of sex whenever I wear this skirt. And move your hand!"

"I would," Zed said. "But…um…in the sanest way possible, I have zero control over my hand."

Addison furrowed her brows in confusion. "How do you not have control of your hand?"

Zed shrugged with his left shoulder. Addison didn't respond and he leaned over, seeing her with her eyes closed and letting out ragged breaths through her open mouth. "Is something going on under your skirt that I don't know about?"

"Mhm," she moaned. "Are fucking with me? For real?"

Then his senses came back and he figured out the look of pleasure on her face: he had two fingers buried to the knuckle in her soaked pussy and his thumb pressed against her clit. Addison was letting out silent moans and Zed barely had control of his hand.

"Fuck it," Addison breathed. "I need you to fuck my brains out. We can abstain tomorrow."


	2. How to Train Your Cheerleader pt 1

**A/N: Ah, its here! The long awaited sequel that got so long it's now gonna be in multiple parts. Here it is folks, all the unholy smut you've been craving. _How to Train Your Cheerleader_ (name suggested by Ea4g on ao3)**

* * *

Zed's boner didn't come until school ended and they were going back to his house. He had done his best to just look at her face and not get horny during school. It was a challenge, especially considering he was taller than her and to make eye contact he'd have to look down—and his eyes had a tendency to drift down.

Nothing particular had triggered it, aside from very vivid memories. Like always, they were walking through the student parking lot, hand in hand, to Addison's car. Addison was talking about her physics class and how they were doing experiments in the physics lab. Which got Zed thinking about their time in the chemistry lab.

"Mm, I see something I like," Addison teased, squeezing his hand. Then she said in a sing-song voice, "Someone's got a boner!"

"Addison!"

Addison laughed and unlocked her car. She passed her keys to Zed and dropped her bag and his in the backseat as he went around to the driver's seat.

"I'd say the 'un-training' is working," she said. "I'm wearing shorts and a sweater— _not_ my cheer uniform. We're making progress!"

"You don't wanna know what I was thinking about," Zed grumbled.

"What was it?"

"Chemistry lab," he said, which was enough to make her blush.

"That was so hot," she breathed out. "God, I love the idea of fucking where we could get caught. Like the chem lab and the hall closet or…or in the car in the student parking lot."

They locked eyes over the roof of her car. In silent agreement, they both climbed into the backseat. Zed grabbed her around her waist and pushed her down, kissing her roughly. Addison moaned as they adjusted their position, laying against the backseat and wrapping her legs around Zed's waist as he leaned over her and continued his attack on her mouth.

Addison moaned and pushed her hips up to grind against his erection. Zed reached down and rolled her sweater up until he could undo the front clasp of her bra and release her boobs. He squeezed a boob in his hand and used the other to undo the button and zipper of her shorts. Addison adjusted her legs to let him pull her shorts off and drop them on the floor of the car.

Zed untied his sweatpants and pulled them enough to pulled out his erection. He pulled her panties aside and rubbed his dick through her folds and against her dripping hole before thrusting inside her roughly with a low growl. Addison arched up against him, her mouth pulling away as she cried out, "Zed!"

Zed pounded into her roughly, forcing his full length in then drawing out almost completely and doing it all over again. "Ah! Ah! Zed!" Addison cried as he thumped into her, her body rocking with every thrust.

Zed looked up at her in time to see her head thumb against the door. "Shit, fuck!"

Zed stopped and Addison whimpered in protest. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said impatiently. She rocked her hips up and against his and created a shallow but effective friction between their bodies. " _Yes_! Fuck me, Zed!"

Zed pulled out and pushed in slowly and Addison groaned in response. "Harder," she whined.

"You're gonna hit your head, Addy."

"I don't care!" Addison exclaimed. "Just fuck me!"

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he instructed.

Addison reached up and did as he was told. She then went a little further and attached her lips to the skin under his ear, making him groan and response. "Ye-Yeah," he moaned, slowly pumping into her. "Keep doing that."

Addison moaned and dragged her teeth along his neck as he increased the speed of his thrusts, pounding into her and making her moan deliciously. Zed had a hand wrapped around her side just high enough so he could tease her nipple with his thumb. He had the other pressed against the fogging window to keep the balance and them away from the door.

"Oh my god," she whimpered against his jaw. She moved her hands to his hair for a better hold and dropped her head back in complete lust.

Zed moaned then leaned forward to attach his lips to her neck, sucking and biting at the exposed flesh. Addison gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, all her senses overwhelmed with pleasure.

Her pussy spasmed around his pounding member. She got impossibly tight as she came, shaking in his arms as she came undone and her pussy flooded. Zed continued to thrust into her in rough, mismatched strokes that made her cum harder. He dick swelled with passion and a few strokes later he was cumming deep in her pussy, groaning and moaning against her skin and holding her shaking body to his chest.

"Fuck," Zed breathed out.

Addison loosened her grip and laid back against the seat. She gave him a sated smile and went to work fixing her bra and shirt. "That was _so_ hot," she said happily.

Zed just smiled at her. "You wanna go home?" he asked. "Or…are you up for a second round?"

"We really shouldn't," Addison said without a hint of meaning. "Someone might see."

Zed looked up at the foggy windows. "I highly doubt that," he said with a laugh. He pulled out of her, causing her to moan and whine in protest.

"Will I get more dick later?" Addison asked with a pout.

Zed leaned down and kissed her softly. "Yeah Babe," he whispered. "It is Wednesday though, so we've got homework and school tomorrow."

Addison frowned. "I wish it was summer and we could just stay in bed all day, fucking all day."

Zed laughed nervously and sat back on his heels. "I thought we were trying for less sex?" he reminded her.

Addison shrugged innocently. She sat up on her elbows and eyed his semi-erect dick with a hunger in her eyes. "I can't help myself," she said.

Zed got her what she was hinting at and stuffed his penis inside his sweatpants. Addison frowned but didn't say anything. Zed reached to the front seat and grabbed a few tissues from the cup holder. "Push out," he told her.

Addison shock her head. "I'll just take a shower later, s'fine," she said.

"Really?"

Addison nodded. "Besides, once I stand up gravity will take over and your cum will be speared in my panties and thus rubbing into my cunt." She grinned at the thought and mindlessly reached between her spread open legs to rub her clit.

Zed was quick to react. "We gotta go home Addy," he told her. "We can screw around all we want when we aren't in public and at risk of being charged as sex offenders."

"I…I _guess_ you're right," she said with a sigh. She adjusted her panties then drew her legs up. Zed grabbed her shorts from the floor and put them on her ankles and she pulled them the rest of the way up.

She sat up then and leaned forward, kissing Zed softly. "I'm expecting you to follow through later," she whispered.

* * *

"Why are we at Walgreens?" Addison asked.

"We need to buy more condoms," Zed said. "And I want snacks too. I get hungry sometimes."

Addison laughed and grinned at him. "Well we gotta get a bigger box then," she said. "Between your storage of condoms and mine, we finished them in less than a week. I had one unopened box and like four from a previous box. That's fourteen, Zed. I don't know how many you had, but that means we had sex nearly three times a day for a week straight."

"Sometimes we didn't even use condoms," Zed added.

"We should _really_ try to abstain."

Zed chuckled and glanced at the backseat. "Too late for that."

Addison grinned more. They got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand into the convenience store, heading straight for the condoms. "There's forty in this box," Addison said. "Two of these should get us through the next month or so."

"Or week."

Addison hit his arm playfully. "Zed!"

Zed laughed and said he was joking. "We can get it if you want."

"It doesn't go on my dick. I don't even have a dick."

"Yes but it doesn't go in my…" Zed trailed off as he saw an older woman with a small child beside her walking in the next aisle. "You know what, Addy."

Addison chuckled and grabbed two of the premium boxes and dropped them into their basket. "Time for snacks," she said excitedly, skipping down the aisle.

They walked through the aisles, grabbing snacks and candy and drinks as they went. "I hope we have enough money for all this," Zed muttered.

"My dad just put like three hundred on my card," Addison said. "We good."

"Well if Dale's paying then let's get some Gatorade."

Addison laughed and led the way to the cold's aisle. They filled up the basket with Gatorade, cold brewed coffee, and ice cream pints. They went to the register where Addison grabbed a pack of gum and more candy.

"We have so much candy here," Zed commented as the two of them unloaded the basket onto the counter.

The cashier—who coincidentally was also the kicker on the football team Gabriel—raised an eyebrow at the contents. "And condoms. Those are…that's a lot of condoms."

"Better safe than with an STD."

"That's not the saying," Gabriel pointed out.

Addison shrugged. "It's true, nevertheless."

Gabriel shrugged simply and went to scanning their items. "You guys are so cool," he said. "You just pop into Walgreens and buy condoms and candy and ice cream. That's the kind of relationship I want."

Zed chuckled lightly. "Dude, my girlfriend rocks."

"My boyfriend is pretty great too," Addison said with a smile. She kissed his cheek and leaned in to whisper to Gabriel. "He's also a really good fuck, so that may factor in with how soon you can get a relationship."

Gabriel blushed furiously and whisper-exclaimed, "Addison!"

Addison laughed at his embarrassment. "I'm not kidding, but we've got places to be and I've got plans." She winked at Zed who laughed at her antics.

* * *

(nothing happened that night)

* * *

Zed woke up Thursday morning with his typical morning wood being slowly jerked by his girlfriend. Addison usually picked him up in the morning but was never there that earlier. She must have crept into his room not long before. He didn't mind it as much, especially considering the amazing dream he was having before waking up (two words: cheer uniform).

Addison tilted her head and smiled. "Good morning sleepyhead," she greeted, lazily pumping her fist up and down his length. "I hope you don't mind this."

Zed just groaned in response and let his head fall back. Addison just giggled, then gently squeezed right under his dick's head, making him groan again. Zed rolled his head to the side, seeing that his room door was still cracked open. "We should probably take care of that. You know, just in case."

He couldn't help but whimper when she released his erection and got off his bed, dragging his desk chair with her on her way to the door. She swayed her hips as she walked, knowing he was watching her ass and putting on a show for him. Addison closed and locked it, then propped his chair against the door handle. She turned around and gave him a sly and sexy smile.

Addison unbuttoned the jacket she had stolen from Zed then shrugged it off, leaving it on the floor and sauntering back to the bed. "It's pretty early," she started. "I think that, if you're good and don't wake up your dad and sister, we can have lots of fun this morning."

"They aren't here."

Addison smirked as she toed off her sneakers. "Seems like an amazing coincidence, doesn't it?"

Zed sat up, slid his legs out of his pajama bottoms and boxers around his ankles and swung his legs over the side to face her. She walked back over to his bed. Zed saw her hard nipples through her tight tank top, all the bumps and ridges around her areolas. "Addy, are you wearing a bra?" Zed asked.

Addison smiled slyly. She grabbed the hem of her tee shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head, revealing her bare chest.

"I have so many questions."

"There'll be time for those later," she said. She got down on her knees between his legs, grinning up at him. She picked up his dick and gave him a squeeze. "There's a more important issue at hand."

Zed moaned at the touch. She swiped her thumb over his head, using his precum to moisten his member. She rubbed her thumb and pointer against his swollen head, eliciting another moan from him.

Addison then leaned forward and sucked his dick into her mouth, going as far down as she could before gagging. Zed moaned and rolled his head back at the feeling of his dick stuffed in her wet and warm mouth. She pulled off until only his head was in her mouth, breathing deeply through her nose while swirling her tongue around the drooling tip.

"Oh my god," Zed gasped.

She grinned around his dick, bobbed her head up and down some more to get him slick then pulled off of him. "If you don't mind I want this dick inside me right now."

She stuck her thumbs in the waist of her skirt and pulled them and her panties down her legs, stepped out of them then straddled his waist. His hard and slick dick jammed itself between her dripping folds and Zed whimpered at the connection. Addison rocked her hips into his, grinding their sexes together. She moaned as she felt his cockhead dip in her hole before she'd pull back and grind his hot member against her clit.

"Let me lay down," Addison told him. "I want to fuck missionary."

"You do?"

Addison nodded, slowing her grinding to a more controlled pace. "I want it hard and now," she said in a firm tone. She looked him in the eyes, her pupils blown so wide that her eyes were merely rimmed blue. "Dominate me. Make me scream and cum hard. I want you to use me like a slut, Zed."

Zed groaned in response, pushing Addison from where she sat straddling his waist and onto her back on his bed. Addison squealed in delight. She spread her legs and Zed crawled between them. He grabbed his cock in his hand and pushed it against her dripping slit, groaning in time with her as his hard member slid inside her.

"Fuck," he breathed out. "You're so wet. You're always so fucking wet and tight."

Slowly, Zed bottomed out deep inside her. Addison gasped, her face contorting with pleasure and pain. "Wh-where is your family?" Addison struggled to get out.

Zed pulled out nearly completely before thrusting back in hard, making Addison cry out. "Some school thing in Boston," Zed said offhandedly. He thrust into her again with a low growl and Addison whimpered. "Why?" Zed asked.

His question was soon answered, when Addison rolled her head back and moaned and cried out freely as he pounding into her. She withered beneath him as pushed hard and faster, hitting her deep and rough.

"When…when will they— _oh_ fuck! _Yeah_ , right there!—when do they come back?"

"Sunday."

He held her by her hips, pulling and pushing her hips into his for more friction and greater depth. They both cried out and moaned. Her pussy was absolutely gushing, his pounding hardness squelching in her wetness. Addison's body rocked in time with his pounding, her boobs bouncing and her hands clawing at his sheets. She squeezed her pussy whenever she could, pushing him out when he tried to push in and making it all the more pleasurable for both of them.

She didn't even feel her orgasm build up. The next thing she knew she was cumming and moaning and crying out loudly, squeezing her eyes tightly as Zed barely slowed down his pace. She had barely gotten down from her high when Zed pulled out of her.

"There's at least ten minutes before I have to get ready," he said, almost completely out of breath. He turned her over and pulled her hips up until she was on her knees. "Think you've got another one in you?"

Addison sucked in a sharp breath at the low growl of his voice. His hands were rubbing over her ass, gripping it lightly, He brushed her hair over her shoulder, leaning forward and pressing hot, open mouth kisses along the expanse of her shoulder blades. Then she felt the head of his cock pressing between her folds, rubbing teasingly against her clit, and she whined, dropping down to her elbows and burying her face in the sheets.

"One more? You got one more in you?" She could feel him impossibly hard, rutting shallowly against her entrance. "Come on, please," he groaned again, "you think you got one more?"

Addison lifted her head and turned it, mumbling, "Yeah, Zed. Yeah, fuck me."

And then he was inside her, thrusting hard and fast. A stream of words, incoherent and jumbled even to her own ears and interrupted by loud moans, was tumbling from Addison's mouth, but the position's new angle was downright magnificent and she couldn't be bothered with forming actual words with Zed fucking her brains out.

One of his hands left her waist to slide up, tangling into her hair near the scalp. His fist closed and he was tugging her hair, pulling back Addison's head so her back bowed. She keened and clenched hard around him, barely hearing the "fuck" he grunted as he pounded into her even harder.

"God, you're so tight," he groaned. "Always so tight. So beautiful and perfect and—fuck— _mm_ …"

She whimpered his name, and the hand still on her waist slid around to rub her clit roughly as the one in her hair fell to the bed. Zed bent forward and pressed his lips to her neck, biting and suck at the hot flesh.

And then Addison tensed, shaking apart with a cry of his name. With a few more thrusts Zed followed her over the edge. If possible her orgasm intensified even more. He held her quivering body in his arms as he shallowly thrust his spurting cock inside her, kissing her neck and her back until both their orgasms petered off.

Zed wrapper his arm around her waist and rolled onto his side. "Fuck," he breathed out. "You still with me, Addy?"

"Mhm," Addison moaned. "What a good morning."

Zed laughed tiredly. "God I need a shower. That was so intense."

"I didn't know you could get so rough," Addison observed. "Zombie Zed is merciless, but usually you're so gentle and shit."

"Are you complaining or…?"

"I want you to pull my hair whenever you get the opportunity," Addison stated.

Zed's cock was soft enough at that point to flop out of pussy. Addison whined and Zed traced circles over her stomach and breasts soothingly. "I didn't do that on purpose, you know."

Addison whimpered and turned her head into his neck. "I don't wanna go to school," she whined. "Do you think we could just lay here all day?"

"That'd be nice," Zed decided. "But they'd call your parents. You're still seventeen, you can't sign yourself out of school."

"Don't rub it in my face."

His hand trailed down her body to her clit and Addison whined in protest. "I can't," she whimpered. "Too much."

"Mkay," Zed murmured against her neck, moving his hands back up to her stomach. "Sorry, I just love you so fucking much."

"I need a nap."

"I need a shower." Zed paused, then added, "And I gotta brush my teeth. Fuck, sorry."

"Just a few more minutes," Addison whispered. "Then we can go face the day."

* * *

"Are you okay, Addy?" Bree asked. "You're walking weird."

Eliza groaned and said, "Her and Zed were going at it this morning. They were so _loud_!"

Addison giggled. "It was good, I guess."

"You guys run off and do 'it' a lot," Bree noted. "It's becoming a bit concerning. I think Principal Lee is trying to catch you in the act so she can punish you and 'make you an example'."

"What?"

Eliza nodded in agreement. "She came to us during lunch and asked where you two were the other day. You're lucky we covered for you two, but you definitely need to avoid the Safe Room for a while."

"And, I dunno, _not_ have sex during school. Just a suggestion."

"I crave the dick like I crave food," Addison stated. "It may be a little weird but whenever I see Zed… _mm_."

"Dear Z, you two are so similar it's not even a surprise anymore."

* * *

"You know what I want for lunch?" Zed whispered into Addison ear.

Addison hummed in response. Zed bit her earlobe and trailed his hand up her thigh, making her whimper slightly. "I'm gonna eat a nice, _juicy_ , pussy. And I'm very tempted to just get down and do it, right here, in the middle of the hallway."

"Oh my god," Addison moaned. Zed moved his mouth to hers, kissing her hard as his hands trailed toward her ass, groping it through her tight skirt.

"Mr. Necrodopolus and Ms. Davis." They both jumped and pulled apart when they heard Principal Lee beside them. "Hands to ourselves. Otherwise we'll have to have another conversation in my office."

Zed smiled politely. "Sorry, Principal Lee."

"Keep all the extreme displays of affection where I can't see it and out of the learning environment," she stated. She gave them a look before heading off down the hall.

Addison giggled and leaned back against the locker. "It's like you don't _want_ to graduate," she joked. "You need to be more secretive and _not_ grab my ass in the hallway."

"I can't help it, it's one of my favorite things."

"It's so flat."

"On the contrary. It's so firm and perky and it's just so amazing." Zed leaned in and whispered to her, "Just like your beautiful tits and your thighs. I could spend all day worshiping your body, just give me the word."

"Oh my god," Addison whimpered. Zed knew she was getting wet, the scent of her arousal getting stronger. He smirked and grabbed her hand, walking with her down the hall.

"So I'm guessing Principal Lee is onto us with the Safe Room and the parking lot," Zed said. "We need to find a new place to fuck."

"Say it a little louder, why don't you? Get us expelled!"

Zed chuckled. "Where should we go?"

"The bathroom is too obvious and the closet just sucks," Addison said.

"Lab?"

"I have cheerleaders in there, doing their homework before practice," Addison said. "Oh! The locker room!"

"They're all locked."

"Not for the captain of the cheer team, who had a key."

Zed laughed and Addison pulled him into the cheer lounge, walking across the room and unlocking the entrance to the gym. She locked the door behind them and dragged Zed toward the girl's locker room. The door hadn't closed before Zed was unbuttoning her skirt and bunching it up around her waist. He turned her around and pushed her against the door, dropping down between her legs and breathing out against her hot center. Addison gasped and her legs shook.

"I can't believe you actually went pantyless," Zed murmured. He pushed her up and moved her thighs onto his shoulders, Addison linking her ankles behind his back.

"You asked me to," she answered. She wove her fingers into his hair and tugged him toward her dripping center. Addison groaned and let her head fall back against the door when she felt his tongue run up her hot center, her other hand clawing at the air as Zed's tongue and lips worked over her folds.

He lapped at her clit and she keened loudly—too loudly, she thought somewhere in the back of her head that they were in school and everything in the gym echoed, but that thought vanished as quickly as it had appeared. How could she be quiet when Zed was sucking on her clit like it was a piece hard candy?

His mouth paused briefly so he could slide a long finger into her, immediately joined by a second. He pumped them in and out a few times, stretching her out and filling the room with obscenely wet sounds. Then he twisted them just right to rub against that spot inside her, and took her clit in his mouth again and sucked. Stars danced in her vision as her release hit her. She cried out in glorious pleasure and yanked hard on his hair as she came.

Zed's fingers were still moving inside of her, prolonging her orgasm as she slowly came down from her high. She was shaking a little and gasping for breath, and gripping Zed's hair tightly. He was pressing light kisses to the insides of her thighs, sliding his fingers out from inside her and leaving her feeling hollow. She released his hair and he set her down on the ground, holding her waist as he stood up to support her weak body.

"Fuck," Addison breathed out. "You…you're _way_ too good at that."

Zed grinned, then held up his glistening fingers for her to see. "Do you wanna taste or can I keep it all for myself?"

"Don't say it like that," Addison whined in embarrassment. "You make it sound so dirty!"

Zed smirked slightly. "You don't have to be embarrassed. If you don't wanna like my fingers I would kiss you and either way you'd be tasting your pussy."

Addison giggled and Zed held his hand an inch from her face. She stuck her tongue out and swirled it around his fingers. She moaned and sucked his fingers into her mouth, smiling at him around his fingers. Zed whimpered and held her face with his free hand, kissing her forehead, then her nose and her cheek (and her other cheek).

Addison wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her wet center over the hardness hidden in his jeans. He pulled his fingers from her mouth and smiled at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We haven't gone on a date in a while," Addison said. "We should do that."

"Mm," Zed moaned. "Seems random, but yeah. What do you want to do?"

"Well, it's hasn't gotten too cold out," Addison said. "We could go roller skating."

"Will you spend the night after? Zoey and my dad won't be home until later the next day."

Addison nodded. "I'm gonna see if my parents will let me stay tonight."

Zed snorted. "I doubt it. Once they find out we'll be alone they'll handcuff you to your bed."

Addison laughed. "Do you wanna go to lunch? Like eat something really and not just my pussy?"

"Mm…let's go eat," Zed decided. "And then, we can come back and hide during study hall. If your fine with that, of course."

Addison tilted her head forward and kissed his lips gently. "You don't need to ask all the time. It's always a yes with you."

"Except when it's no."

Addison giggled and kissed him again. "I love you."

* * *

"Hey Zed, Gables was telling us about you and Addison at Walgreens yesterday."

Zed furrowed his brows. "Excuse me?"

Wyatt then went on to explain, "He said you guys bought eighty condoms."

"Oh, yeah. We bought two forty-packs. One for Addison and one for me."

Darius turned and closed his locker, joining the conversation. "There's no way you need eighty condoms. You're like, an innocent deer. I didn't even think you had sex, Zed."

"An innocent deer?"

"You go all Zombie-blushing whenever we talk about sex and shit," Darius explained. "And then you go out a buy eighty condoms."

"If I knew it would be such a problem I'd just go to a different store," Zed said with a laugh. "You guys are acting like I'm not tryna be safe."

"So you guys have sex a lot?"

Zed shrugged.

"Have you had sex today?"

Zed nodded, then held up three fingers. All the guys in the locker room froze at that. Wyatt was the first to recover. "It's three o'clock! How'd you have sex three times?"

Zed laughed and grinned slyly. "She has a key to my house and let herself in," he said with a grin. "It was a great wake-up call. And then there was in lunch and study hall."

"Those are back to back!"

Zed chuckled and shrugged. "What can I say? Addy's got a craving and I've got what she needs."

"And she bragged about how good he was in bed!" Gabriel called from the back of the locker room.

"It's probably cause he's a Zombie or some shit."

"Why would that affect anything?" Zed questioned. "Actually, being a Zombie means that getting hard is harder."

"Don't complain to us about your erection issues."

"I'm not complaining! I'm just…pointing it out."

"The amount of times you're hard during a game makes me doubt that's true," Wyatt said with a laugh.

Quincy walked over from the end of the locker room. "It's 'cause Addison is there in those fine ass cheer uniforms," he said.

Zed narrowed his eyes at the wide receiver, who laughed nervously and took a step back. "The cheer uniforms in general, not just on Addison," he corrected.

"Mhm." Zed rolled his eyes. "Are we done here? There's a game tomorrow so we gotta get in some more practice. We still need to learn a few plays."

"Whatever you say Freaky Z."

"Don't make me hurt you."

* * *

"Why are you icing?"

"First I dropped Becca," Addison explained. "Then I got hit during our routine. Then I messed up my form and got kicked in the head by Becca. _Then_ I fucked up my drop and got Connor's elbow right in the rib."

Zed scrunched up his face. "That sounds awful."

"It was," Addison said. "I'm gonna have bad bruises. Aside from the ones from you."

Zed didn't grin though. "Are you sure your fine? Do you wanna go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine," Addison said. "I was just thinking about you the whole time and I couldn't focus. I think I may have a problem."

"May?"

Addison pointed a finger at him and said, "You can't talk! You get hard whenever I'm in my cheer uniform. Like right now!"

"Don't try to change the subject," Zed warned. "You're hurt. Do you only want ice? Do you want more? Maybe I can give you a massage when we get back?"

Addison couldn't help but smirk. "A massage?"

"Not that type of massage!"

"What if I want that type of massage? What about that Zed?"

"Then…then you'll get that type of massage."

"Good."

Zed nodded, then looked at her in concern again. "Did you hit your head? Or that important part that, like, determines if your paralyzed?"

"My spinal cord?"

"Yeah, that."

Addison giggled and said, "It was mostly just my arm and my fucking clavicle. But someone has a tendency to grab me really hard and leave hand shaped bruises all over, so I might need to massage those too."

"Addy, I'm seriously concerned about you." He stepped toward her and gently pressed his fingers against her temple, which was cold and damp from the ice pack. Addison winced at the contact.

"I haven't broken anything," she said honestly. "I'm sore though. But I _do_ want a massage, to help alleviate the soreness."

Zed couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, you'll get your massage."

* * *

Addison took a shower as soon as she got home while Zed knocked out the few homework assignments he had. Addison exited her en-suite completely naked, using a towel to dry her hair before tossing it into a messy bun. She smiled at Zed sweetly and he swallowed thickly.

"Fuck," he breathed out. "You look so beautiful."

Addison giggled and said, "I'd hope my boyfriend thinks I'm beautiful."

"Well, you always look beautiful, but it's like your naked but you look so pure and—and perfect."

Addison smiled and sat on her bed. "You keep getting so hard and I'm not even wearing my uniform. I say we're progressing."

"I'm staring at my sexy, _naked_ , glistening girlfriend," Zed stated. "I would be more concerned if I _wasn't_ hard."

He stood up and moved to her, grabbing the baby oil from her dresser. Addison laid back on her bed and grinned at him. "I'm very excited to get your hands all over me."

"You don't need to ask for a massage to get that!"

She smiled brightly and watched as he climbed onto her bed and sat on his knees beside her.

* * *

"What's going on in here?"

Zed looked up at Addison's mother, Missy, standing in the doorway of Addison's bedroom. He didn't stop his ministrations though, sending silent praise that he had stopped kneading her ass barely minutes before Missy had shown up.

"Addy asked for a massage," Zed explained. "Rough practice today and all."

"Ah," Missy said with understanding. "I heard moans and thought the worst. My mistake."

"Mom, go away," Addison complained. She turned her head to look at her mother and said, "This is a very useful and important massage I'm receiving. I'll tell you all about cheer practice _later_."

"Okay, I'm going."

"And close the door too."

"I'm only doing it because I feel like all that'll happen in here will be a massage."

Zed laughed lightly and watched as missy closed the door behind her. He waited a minute before getting up and heading over, flicking the lock before returning to the bed.

"Was that so hard?" he whispered to Addison.

"Mhm," Addison mumbled. "Go back to my ass."

"I don't think you got hit there," Zed pointed out.

"I definitely did," Addison said. "By my boyfriend's pelvis when he was fucking me. And it was glorious, but my ass hurts."

Zed chuckled, then leaned down and bit at her ass. "Zed!" Addison exclaimed with a laugh.

He grinned and pulled back with a grin. "You're always walking around looking like a lil' snack. I just wanna eat you up sometimes."

"In a Zombie-way or a sexual-way?"

Zed rolled her onto her back and leaned between her legs, pushing them further open. "Always a sexual way," he said with a lustfully deep voice.

Addison smiled lazily as Zed moved up her body, her fingers tracing over her skin with feather light touches. "Take off your shirt," Addison whispered.

Zed lifted himself up and reached behind his head, pulling his shirt up and over. Addison's heavy lidded eyes scanned over his bare chest hungrily and she licked her lips in anticipation. "Your so sculpted and fucking fit," she said in a quiet and heavy voice. She traced her fingers over the lines of his muscles, pulling lightly on each of his nipples and drawing a low moan from him.

Addison smiled at the sound. "Do you think it's weird I wanna lick your nipples?" Addison asked.

Zed shook his head immediately. "Not now though," he said. "Tonight its all about you."

"I like the sound of that," Addison said lightly. "Oh, take off your sweatpants too. I want there to be as little clothing between me and your dick as possible."

Zed smiled and stood up on her bed. He had to bend down so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling. He then pulled down his sweatpants, stepping out of them then kicking them off the bed.

Zed dropped back onto the bed just as music began to play from out in the hallway. He made a face at Addison who just shook her head. "Either they know we're gonna have sex or they're gonna have sex and I don't want to know which is true," she explained.

Zed nodded in understanding. He moved back between her legs and leaned over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down to grind her dripping slit against his boxer-covered erection. He pushed her legs down.

Addison frowned but instead of pushing, she asked, "Are you gonna finish my massage now?"

"Yes indeed," Zed whispered.

It was the best, most passionate sex they'd had in weeks.

* * *

"Can I stay at Zed's tonight?"

"Is Zevon home?" Dale asked.

Zed and Addison shook their heads no. "Well there's your answer," Dale said.

"We'll be good! We'll go and sleep and then wake up and go to school!" Addison protested.

"Addy, you can't stay with your eighteen year old boyfriend," Missy stated as if it were obvious.

"You let me stay over all the time."

"When his dad is home," Missy explained. "Then I know you aren't out snorting crack or something else illegal, because Zevon checks in with me."

"So then what if I check in with you?" Addison asked. "Call you when I get there and before I go to sleep and once I wake up and when I'm going to school? _Then_ can I say?"

Missy and Dale looked at each other. They had a silent conversation, before Missy said, "We'll let you know after dinner."

"So, Zed, how have you been holding up?" Dale asked.

"With what?"

"You know, common app closes soon," Dale said, waving in a general sense. "Early decision deadlines coming. All those things."

"Oh. It's fine." Zed shrugged. "I've got like, four offers that are really important, but our college advisor said to have safety schools too."

"Four offers?" Missy asked.

Zed nodded. "I'm just waiting to see what offers Addy gets, but I've got a pretty good idea on my top choice. And no, I won't tell you either."

"I don't even know," Addison said.

"How's senior year going? Both of you." Missy asked.

"School's easy and stuff, cheer is murder, and Zed is cute." Addison shrugged. "Oh, we're going out on Saturday. Just wanted to let you know."

"Where?"

"Roller skating," they said in unison.

"Oh. I thought you went roller skating some time ago?" Missy asked.

"We went ice skating last Christmas," Addison said with a smile. "And I think we went roller skating when Bree turned fifteen. Now we're going, but just the two of us."

"Well have fun."

"I was gonna ask to stay over Saturday too," Addison said. "But Zevon will be back Sunday."

Dale looked at Zed with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What time, Sunday?"

"I have no idea," Zed said. "He's with Zoey on some school thing in Boston."

"Then no."

"Are you kidding!" Addison exclaimed. "I'm seventeen. _Seventeen_. You're acting like I'm a baby."

"I'm acting this way because your seventeen and you and Zed are _way_ to sexually active, and you don't need a baby at this age," Missy stated. "You're gonna go to Zed's house and have sex and I bet fifty bucks you won't use a condom. I know you haven't been using condoms all week either. Maybe even for weeks. How much money am I due then, Addy?"

Addison blushed and looked down at her plate. "Okay, you do have a point."

"Of course I do, I'm your mother. I could've said something when you were getting a 'massage' earlier."

"To be fair, she was getting a massage," Zed said. "Rough practice today."

Missy pointed her fork at him threateningly. "You hush," she warned. "I am too young to be a grandmother and you're both too young to be parents."

"What if we swear to use condoms? Then can I stay?" Addison asked.

"I'm tempted to say no," Missy said.

Addison grinned at her parents. "That's a Yes!"

"I expect you to hold your word and check in with me."

"Yeah, Okay," Addison said while nodding. "You know I think it'd just be great if I got to stay until Sunday."

"Addison!"

"Is that too much to ask?"

Dale nodded in agreement.

"Please? Pretty please? I'll do double chores when I get back! And I'll…I'll spend less money. Please?"

"We'll decide after we see how tomorrow goes." Missy said. "Now, I spent too long on this meal for it to be wasted. Eat up."


End file.
